


We Deserve Each Other

by RachelTikvah



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland-centric, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Gelphie, I guess you're good then, I mean get a room you two, There's so much gay romantic tension in Wicked that something had to be done about it, Wait you already have a room, Wicked - Freeform, wicked the musical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelTikvah/pseuds/RachelTikvah
Summary: When Galinda sees Elphaba standing alone in the middle of the Ozdust Ballroom, she realizes that she needs to do something. What happens next brings feelings to light that, deep down, they knew that they had for each other all along.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	We Deserve Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fix-it fic that takes a much more satisfying direction from the moment when Galinda decides to dance with Elphaba in the Ozdust Ballroom. Very fluffy, not too long, and it needed to be done because come on. They belong together. I re-watched the musical the other day and wrote this fic in about an hour the following morning. I hope that you like it! Please let me know what you think.

Galinda stared on in horror, all attention turning to Elphaba as she strode to the middle of the Ozdust Ballroom amid all of the glamour and flair of the night’s party. The music stopped, and was replaced by a terrible quiet.

Her heart beat loudly in her chest. This was _her_ fault. She had encouraged Elphaba to come, given her that hat...and while she wasn’t the sole reason that the school hated the girl, she certainly hadn’t helped the situation. And for what? Elphaba had just gotten her admitted into the magic program at Shiz, something that she had ached for for years. Sure, she still felt the hate and resentment that rooming with Elphaba had engendered in her. But now, underneath that was something new that she couldn’t place. Galinda had to do something.

She hesitantly let go of Fiyero’s hand and started to walk forward, her heels clicking excruciatingly loud against the wooden dance floor. She didn’t know what she would do when she actually got to Elphaba, but she pushed herself on anyway.

“Mind if I cut in?” She heard herself say. “ _Follow my lead,_ ” she added in a quieter voice. She guided one of Elphie’s hands to the small of her back, and clasped the other in her own. A slight tremor ran through Elphaba’s arm, and Galinda realized with a pang of that same new feeling that her roommate was as terrified as she was. Together, the whole room watching, they began to slow dance. Galinda was surprised at how natural it felt. Dancing with Fiyero earlier in the night had been fun, but the whole time she had felt like she had to prove herself to him. With Elphaba, she knew that she could just exist in that moment. No posturing, no hair-flipping. She could just…be. They swayed together for what felt like an eternity, and after a while Galinda realized that she hardly felt the warmth of the room’s gaze on her neck anymore. Finally, when it felt natural to do so, they pulled apart slowly.

Galinda looked at Elphaba, noticing for the first time that she _did_ look good in that hat after all. Suddenly, her face hot, she did something else that she hadn’t expected. Without thinking, she leaned in and quickly kissed Elphie on the lips. They were softer than she had imagined, and for a moment she felt giddy before reality set back in. All around the Ozdust, her classmates stared at her in shock. Fiyero stood there with his mouth wide open, looking for all the world like he really _was_ brainless. Elphaba looked back at her wide-eyed, and slowly raised her hand to her lips as if she needed to check that this wasn’t just a dream. Galinda desperately searched for something, _anything,_ that she could say to fix this. But for the first time in her life, she couldn’t find the words. Panicking, she ran out of the room. Her ankles screamed at her for running in heels, but she couldn’t stand being in that glitzy ballroom any longer.

…

Elphaba stared at Galinda as she walked off. She wasn’t mad that Galinda had kissed her like that. If anything, she was just in shock. She considered staying at the Ozdust for a while longer to process what had just happened, but as her classmates directed their attention back to her she realized that it would be impossible to blend in after that display. She quietly walked out, and after a moment the music came back to life behind her. She supposed there was nothing else for it—she would have to go back to her shared dorm room and talk things through.

She crossed the sleepy twilight campus, the fresh night air clearing her head a bit as she thought of what she was going to say. But even after she deliberately took the long way home and climbed the stairs instead of taking the lift, her thoughts still hadn’t crystallized. She thought of when they had held each other during that slow dance, and how Galinda’s lips, full and firm, had felt on hers. By the time that she placed her key in the lock and started to turn the doorknob, she still didn’t know what she would find or how she would respond.

Galinda was lying face-down in bed, her head buried in the pillow. Elphaba tried not to give her roommate’s butt more than a passing glance, but it took some willpower. “Galinda?” She said quietly as she approached. “Are you okay?” Galinda turned onto her side to look at Elphaba, her eyes red. Elphaba realized with a rush of empathy that Galinda had been crying.

“Why did I do that, Elphie? Everything was going so well. Why did I…” her voice trailed off.

“Why did you kiss me? I don’t know. Do you regret it?”

“That’s the weirdest thing. I really don’t. What’s wrong with me?” She buried her face back into her pillow with a sob.

“Nothing’s wrong with you, Galinda. And if I’m being honest, I…kind of liked it too. I thought that I was screwed when I walked onto the dance floor. I probably would have embarassed myself and spent the rest of the night alone in here if you hadn’t done what you did.”

“Really? You liked it too?” Galinda looked back up at her.

“Yes, really. And I’ve been thinking…maybe we’ve never really hated each other. Maybe we were just trying to ignore how we really felt.” Elphaba thought back to the day that they had moved in together. It was true, she had been a little irritated at how many suitcases Galinda had lugged in and how easily she had gotten the other students to do the heavy lifting. But when she really considered that day, she realized that the thing she remembered most was how she had been unable to take her eyes off of her new roommate. Was it resentment she had felt at how beautiful Galinda looked, or…something else?

“I guess. Maybe you’re right. I was so terrible to you, though! Can you ever forgive me?”

Elphaba thought about the kiss again and smiled. “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”

They would need time to mend things, but they had their whole time at Shiz to figure it out. In the future, long after that disastrous day when they fled the Emerald City together on an enchanted broomstick, Elphaba and Galinda would think back to that night as the moment when they first realized that they truly deserved each other.


End file.
